1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for spreading material, and more particularly to a mobile apparatus for transporting materials and spreading the same in an even widely dispersed pattern and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that in the raising of chickens in large facilities, a ground cover is conventionally provided. Such ground cover is known as litter and is for the collection and absorption of chicken waste. Conventionally, such litter is delivered to a facility which is intended to contain the chickens and is dumped in piles inside or outside of the facility to be spread by hand. It is obviously desirable to have the litter spread as evenly throughout the facility as possible so as to completely cover the ground within the facility without creating waste.
It has been known in the prior art to use blowing or spreading equipment for such litter, but such prior art methods and apparatus have generally been incapable of efficiently and economically spreading such materials in an even and completely covering matter.